Angel Eyes
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Sequel to My Little Angel. Jak loves Keira's eyes, her angel eyes, warning for cuteness!


**Angel Eyes**

Shining bright, so full of life, so serene, such a lovely shade of green, such lovely angel eyes. You always lose yourself in them, you just stare and stare, pulling into a place of peace and love. She finally realised you're not listening but she just smiles, the smile that brightens your darkest days. Without knowing, without thinking or needing to, you pull her into your arms and kiss her. All your love is poured into the kiss, into the one moment. The kiss ends, air is needed and once you both have enough you kiss again. Passion so strong it clouds the air, hearts beating fast, two hearts beating as one.

Finally you pull back and gaze longingly into her angel eyes. She stares into yours as well, she always says how they are beautiful and are just like the ocean. Even when they are dark and stormy, she says they are beautiful and all the anger washes away. All the memories of prison, of losing your father, of every horrible life experiences disappear when you're with her. It all vanishes when you look into her eyes, her angel eyes. One more kiss, tender but riddled with passion.

Time to go, she has to work, you have to go do something, like save the world. Ok, today you're not saving the world, today you're… well you have nothing to do. Finally back in Haven, away from the crazy crime lords in Kras City and away from the even crazier fans, that know nothing about you but love you because you won a racing championship. So usual you go outside, go to the Naughty Ottsel or find something pointless but adventurous to do. Today you don't, not on your own, today she's coming with you.

"Do you have a lot work to do?"

"Not really" she leans back against the shelf, her body so perfect and you can't help but look a little too long "why's that?"

"Let me take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see" smile, she loves your smile.

"Ok."

Taking her hand you walk off, she's at your side, where she belongs. You're by her side; it's where _you_ belong. You walk hand and hand through the streets. The elves passing by look at you and her, and you can see what they are thinking. 'Why is the lovely mechanic girl with that monster?' 'Look its beauty and the beast' you've actually heard people say that before, she's beauty, pure beauty, and you're the poor loathed beast. And after you've done they still call you a monster, a freak, doesn't matter that you saved them. Saved them, God did you have to spell it out for them?

But it doesn't matter about what they whisper to one another, she's all that matters. The best thing, well the best thing is she loves you for you. She ignores the nasty comments and stares; she loves you and wants the world to know it. You can't help but smile, a memory, dull and bright, returns.

It was a normal day, the sun was shining and… well it was a normal day. All eyes were on you though, you'd returned from Kras City, rumours; twisted rumours had been spread.

"I heard Jak helped poison them" a whisper, a whisper of twisted lie.

"Well he was connect with Krew" someone else says "but he did save us from the Dark Makers and Metal Heads."

"Probably so he could take over the world himself" hatred, pure hatred in his tone "I say he should be put down."

Put down? Put down like a dog, he nearly cried. He ignored the comments and snickers and kept walking. He was to hurt to return the glares, he knew Daxter was gladly doing so but he was tired. They hated him; they thought him a monster, some sick twisted monster who lingered in alleyways. God, if only they knew what he'd been through. If only they stopped to ask themselves, 'how did he become like this?' no one asked though, and no one carried.

He felt himself slipping into a depression, it was so common now, he was supposed to get better as the years went on, but he wasn't. But before he could slip too deep he looked up and saw her. She was running at him and he didn't have much time to think but the next he knew she was in his arms, holding him, loving him.

_For him_…

She kissed you next, passionate and filled with a lifetime of love. But it wasn't like some fairy tale movie, no one cheered or applause, they simple walked away or said something nasty. But they could rot for all he carried, because right now, she was here, she was in his arms and that's all he needed. The kiss ended and he stared into her emerald eyes, he smiled, she smiled, it was perfect for him.

"Jak! I want ice cream."

Her voice, sweet and serene brought the young hero back to the present, he looks down at her, she's smiling, as always "Ice cream, aye" he grins, a teasing one "Ok, since you've been a good girl."

She rolls her eyes, her angel eyes "didn't mean for that to come out so childlike."

"Hey I spend most of my time with Daxter, and you think that statement was childish" he laughed, remember to laugh, she loves it "Beside, I want ice cream too" his tone isn't as childish, he's been through to much to reach that innocence, but she smiles and laughs, and that's why you get up in the morning.

Hand and hand, always hand and hand, they walk to the stall. The man smiles, he doesn't seem to hate you, some don't. Most do. Without asking you order hers, you know her so well, she doesn't know you as well anymore though, but something's you just cant be told. Two ice creams, one chocolate and the other cookies and cream, her favourite.

You keep walking, you have no idea where you're taking her but it will be amazing. She doesn't ask, she trusts you, even though there is a demon lingering within. She used to be scared of it, hell he's surprised she's still not, he most certainly is. It doesn't bother her now, she accepted it, it was a part of you and she loves you no matter what.

Time goes by fast, you've reached the entrance to Haven Forest, its now clear of Metal Heads, has been for a while now. The air seems to change in here, seems fresher, though it's only outside the city walls. The air is sweet, it blows her hair about, it makes her feel alive. This is the closest to Sandover Village they can get, without visiting the old ruins, but its painful. To see Samos's hut, destroyed, a painful reminder of the life they left behind. But life is still good; sure she's changed, as has Jak, only he changed for the worse. Keira doesn't think so, well, she thinks you've changed, she knows you're different, very different but somehow she still loves you and you love her. That will never change.

"It's warm today" she walks off, stopping at the large pond, "shall we?" her smile is sly but they know 'that' isn't going to happen, not today.

"We shall."

Clothes are shed, scars revealed. He can see the look of pain in her eyes as she traces each scar. He doesn't hide them anymore though, she's seen them enough, doesn't know the full story as to how they got there but she understand. It happened in prison, don't want to talk about it, hurts too much, will /_hurt/_ you too much. So they never talk about it, she just looks away, anger in her eyes, it always happens. First she's upset to see them she wants more then anything to kill the person who gave him them. He's already dead though.

"I love you," she says, her body close, lips hovering near.

"I love you too" he kisses her, and each kiss seems better then the last.

Breathe her in, _remember_, remember the first time you saw her.

Air fresh and crisp, the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves are serene. Warm sand beneath his feet, warm sun against his skin. These were the days where you knew not of pain and fear, where the hellish memories of prison had yet to haunt you. You looked up from the ground, that's when you saw her, standing at the waters edge. Her hair was long, blowing around like a halo. You were only seven years old and you swore to the Precursors that she was an angel. With excitement you run to her, she turned and smiled.

"Hello" she offered him her hand "I'm Keira."

No words, couldn't speak, had no voice. You shook her hand and hope she understood.

"You're Jak" she exclaimed, "Daddy said you were here, oh, you can't talk, can you."

One nod, 'no I can't'.

"That's ok" she smiled "I heard you were friends with Daxter" she giggled "he's funny" he laughed, only he made no sound "would you like to play?"

SPLASH!

Water cool against his face, the present returning "Hey" he splashed her back, carefully "sorry, what did you say?"

"I said its cold."

Smiling he swam towards her and pulled her into his arms, she sighed against his chest. He felt her shiver or maybe he shivered, it was getting cold. "Come on my love" he looked down at her, smiling, don't forget to smile "let's go."

Strong wind greeted them on dry land, they redressed fast. He held her close as they left the Forest; inside the city walls it felt warmer. They walked together, Keira snuggled close to her hero. The sun was starting to set, colour fading from the sky and eco lights were being switched on. It was getting late, but he wasn't leaving her yet.

People stared, glared; it still hurt, still made him want to cry. She glared back at them; she'd done more than that to.

Whispers and murmurs filled the air, Jak could hear them, Keira could hear them, and so could Daxter. They glared back though; you just tried to hide, to disappear into the wall. It was pathetic, you saved them from the Metal leader and the Metal Heads and you were still a freak, still loathed. It was busy at the Naughty Ottsel, some people chose to ignore him but some made it very clear that they were looking at him AND talking about him. The dark eco freak, that's what they called you.

"He'll kill us," they would say, "he's evil."

Maybe they should all go look in the mirror.

With great despair you forced the burning tears away, it hurt, it hurt so much to be hated. She saw your despair and she stood up, everyone who hadn't been looking now was.

"Can you people be any more ungrateful?" she shouts, "Jak saved you! He got rid of the Metal Heads and made sure you ungrateful bastards still had a home, a city, and this is his thanks? You people make me sick! You think Jak's the monster but I think you should all take a good long look in the mirror, then you'll see who the monsters really are."

She sat back down and you smiled, that's when you knew that she still loved you.

"Hey Jak."

Snapping out his thoughts he turns to face Keira, they have reached the Stadium "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay for dinner or keep drifting?" humour could be heard in her tone but also curiosity.

"Sounds great" pull her into your arms, never let go "and I'll try to keep my thoughts from wondering."

She pulls back, the sly smile returns "what kinda thoughts?"

"Just stuff" always mysterious, its not just a cover up, he knows she likes it "Mainly about this girl called Keira, can't get her off my mind."

She slaps him playfully before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, oh yeah they get better and better "Jak" she's serious now but it fades "Lets go inside, shall we?"

He looks into her eyes, her angel eyes "we shall."

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
